Escaping
by TeamEdwardUntilIdie
Summary: Hermione Granger. Brightest witch of her age. Screw that. I just had to go and marry a cheater. Ron and I have been married for five years, and have a two year old daughter. One night, I find him cheating on me. So, I take my little Rosie, and head to Greece. (Waaaaay after BD. Five years after DH. Seth/Hermione fic.) All will be explained in the first "chapter". R&R please. Thanks
1. Prologue

_****_**Alright. So, I am not abandoning my other stories, but my mom and I came up with this new story. It's a Hermione and Seth... I'm really hoping people like it. A few things before we start off:**

**First, Hermione is twenty-one, and Ron is also twenty-one. They have little Rosie. Yes, they were nineteen when they had her, but they were in a war, I don't think age matters right now. **

**Second, (This may be a little confusing, but just let me know.) I made it so Renesmee is older (Hermione's age) and is married to Jacob. Renesmee is pregnant with her first child, whilst Hermione is pregnant with her second. They (The Blacks, The Cullens, Seth, and Leah) all move to Greece after their parents die. (In the book it says while waiting for your imprint, you can change every day to stop from getting older. It also states that Renesmee can't get older.) I am tweaking that just a little. I am making it so Renesmee gets to the age of twenty-one, and stops aging, whilst Jake just stops aging in order to be with his imprint. (Just bear with me.) Also, Seth ages until he's twenty, then he just decides to stay that age. (So, Hermione and Seth can be together.) I know the timing is a little weird, but just bear with me. Okay? Okay, **

**I hope that made sense to everyone, and hope you guys enjoy this. This is most definitely one of my different ones. If you have any questions, just leave a review, and I will try to answer you. Thanks!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Nothin' at all. Oooh ooh ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. I love Bruno Mars... on with the story... well prologue... whatever. 

**:)**

**-TEUID**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

I kiss little Rosie's head and rub the hair out of her face, smiling softly at her innocence. Rose is my two year old daughter, with bushy red curls, and big brown eyes. Her little face is covered in freckles; inherited by her father of course. Ron. The love of my life. We got together after the war... but he got a job as an auror, so I don't see him very often anymore. He's always working late.

I was a healer, until I found out I was pregnant with Rose, then I resigned and became a stay-at-home mum. Good choice that was, because I'm pregnant with another child. I haven't had a chance to tell him, but I'm hoping that tonight, at the Burrow; I'll announce it.

I stand up from her bed with a small smile on my face, and walk out of the dimly lit room. The walls are a bright green, Rosie's favorite color, with six white book shelves, full of books. I read to Rose every night, and taught her how to read the day she would listen. She has a big white bed, with a snug blue comforter; a toy box full of toys, thanks to her Godfather Harry. She also has a closet full of little outfits, thanks to her Aunt Ginny. Ginny and Harry are married, with one child, and are expecting another are very happy with little James Sirius Potter. They got back together after the war, and I don't think they'd be happier with anyone else.

I turn around and head for the door, shutting it behind me. I walk down the long beige hallway; thinking about how life couldn't get any better. When I reach the kitchen and see Draco and Luna there talking with Ron. Draco and Luna got together during the war in Malfoy Manor, he was the one who would heal her, and hold her when she cried. Draco apologized to Harry, Ron, and I, for how he'd treated us during school. Harry was a bit reluctant, but him and I eventually forgave Draco. Ron is another story. He never has, and probably never will, forgive Draco.

I walk over and hug Draco, with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey you." I say, and Luna bounces the few feet so she's standing in front of me. "Look Mia," She says putting her left hand in my face. "Luna, it's so beautiful!" I squeal after hugging her tight, and, was now cooing over the ring was gorgeous. It was a little silver band, with a sapphire in the also had little golden swirls around it. I think I just feel in love, again. She took it off, and handed it to me. I looked at the engraving in the middle.

"I'll protect you always. I love you, Luna."

"Oh my gosh! That is so sweet!" She beamed at me, and slipped the ring back on her finger. "Those were the first words he said to me in Malfoy Manor." She said quietly with her dazed voice. "The nargles love it..." She added and Draco kissed her cheek with a smile on his face. "I love it when you talk nonsense, love." He murmured in her ear.

I smile at the scene in front of me. They are just about the cutest people I've ever met. Well, besides: The, sadly, deceased Remus and Tonks,Ginny and Harry, Bill and Fleur, and George and Katie of course.

At that point Ron decides to clear his throat. "Lets go 'Mione. C'mon." He mumbles grabbing my hand. I nod, and say goodbye to Luna and Draco.

"Bye! Thanks again for babysitting! We'll see you later!" They nod with a smile and we apparate to the burrow.

* * *

When we get to the Burrow, there are plenty of people there. The first people to greet us are Harry and Ginny. Harry pulls me into a hug and kisses my cheek. I smile and move to hug Ginny. "Are you going to announce it at Dinner?" I nod and she gives an encouraging smile. Ginny was the only one who I told about being pregnant, well her and Luna. And Harry, of course, I tell him everything.

I move in to the next person, Katie,and give her a hug. After she got together with George, she became a close friend of mine. The next person is George, and I pull him into a big hug. He doesn't smile as much as he used to, but he still smiles sometimes. I kiss his cheek and he grins. "I've missed you Mia." I grin and reply, "I missed you too, Georgie."

I move on to the next person, Lavender, and pull her into a tight hug. Lavender and I have gotten quite close over the course of three years, and I now consider her my sister. Ginny and Luna still don't trust her, but I gave up on trying to change their minds.

"Hey Hermione. It's good to see you again." I nod and move on to the next person. I smile giving him a tight hug. Charlie and I got close during the war, along with Bill, when we went to Shell Cottage; Harry, Ron and I.

"Hey 'Mione. I missed you." I nod with a goofy smile on my face and face the next person. I pull the petite, and big, Fleur into a hug.

"Hello Her-mio-nee. I 'av mizzed you!" I nod and squeeze her tight. Her and Bill couldn't be more in love, they have a little three year old, Victorie, and are expecting another one within the month. Bill had asked me to be the next one's godmother, I happily complied, wanting to be apart of their life. Bill said they were going to pick out baby names tonight, little boy names.

"I missed you too Fleur!" I say, hugging my sister. I move on to the next one with a bright smile on my face. Molly. I cannot help loving Molly, she's so kind. After my parents died in the war, Molly pretty much adopted me. I pull her in for a warm hug, on both sides, and she winks at me as we pull away._ Does she know? No, Ginny, and Luna would never tell, and Harry wouldn't tell a soul._

The next is Arthur and I pull him into an awkward hug. I love Arthur... but he's just... different. He doesn't really hug people, he's not much of a hugger. I giggle softly at the thought..._ Arthur really is one of a kind._

The next, and final, person is Padma Patil. She had also lost her sister in the war, so George and her are quite close, but not in a romantic way, no, her and George's relationship is somewhat like Harry's and mine. I love Harry and would do anything for him, Padma and George the same. It's somewhat of a brother/sister relationship... but it's more than that, and more than just a best friend. There are really no words for it.

Padma and I aren't really close, but I like her anyway. The only reasons Lavender and Padma come over is because of George and I. Oh, and Ron. He loves having Lavender over. I don't know why, I just know I love having her over too, so I'm not jealous... not like he is about Harry and I. He gets so emotional sometimes.

"Hey Padma! It's great to see you again!" She nods with a polite smile, and I move over to stand awkwardly by the wall. Ron joins me in a few minutes, and then Molly is saying dinner's ready. We all walk over to the dining room, and sit at the table. Ron on my right, Harry on my left, with Ginny on his left. On the side next to Ginny,and first end of the table,is Padma, with Charlie her left, and Lavender next to him. Then is Bill, then Fleur, then on Molly, and on the other end of the table is Arthur. At their own little table is Katie, George and Victorie, Teddy, and James. Katie and George never mind watching the kids at dinner, but I never bring Rose. (Draco and Luna are the godmother, and another Uncle, and they don't really like going to the Burrow, so they always watch Rose for me.) James is two and a half, Rosie's age, Teddy is four, and Victorie is three.

George and Katie love the kids, so they always watch over them for the rest of us.

* * *

After dinner, containing of broccoli and cheese soup, with toasted bread, we have desert. "Molly you have really outdone yourself." Harry and I say at the same time, and then burst out laughing. We really are one and the same. Molly's cheeks are now a tinted pink, so I smile at her and she lays the desert on my plate: A slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream on the side.

She lays it on Ron's plate, and he digs right in. I grimace and look at him in disgust. "Honestly Ron. You eat like you haven't seen food for days." He shrugs and Harry chuckles. "What Harry? Hmm?" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing, it's just... you said that exact thing in first year the day after Ron and I saved you from the troll." I giggle and Ron looks at me,

"'Mione. I wad hungy den, nd I hungy now." He says through a mouthful of food. I grimace again and look back at Molly.

"Molly, I have the best news. I think everyone, at least I hope, will love hearing this," I pause dramatically and Ginny, and Harry give me encouraging smiles.

"I'm pregnant." Those two words cause an uproar of congratulations, saying: "That's fantastic! I'm so proud!" (Molly) or, "Wow! Congratulations 'Mione!" (Everyone else except Ron.) Speaking of Ron... I turn to him with a frown. "A-Are you happy Ron?" I ask worriedly. He nods putting a smile on his face. "I'm so happy, Hermione. Why wouldn't I be?" I nod with a smile on my face now and shrug. "I don't know. You just... didn't answer... I was a little worried." He shakes his head, and pulls me in for a hug.

_Not a kiss?_ I ask myself. _No, he probably doesn't want to embarrass himself._ The rational side of my brain thinks._ Yes, that's it._ The other part of my mind thinks. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, _I really need to stop having mental conversations with myself._

* * *

The next day, (Everyone had crashed at the Burrow) I wake up earlier than usual. I reach across the bed for Ron's heat, but find the bed is cold. Probably in the bathroom.

I sigh and get out of bed, getting ready for the day. I pull on a green long sleeved shirt, with one of Ron's old Gryffindor jerseys over it. I then put on some skinny jeans and walk to the mirror.

I pick up a brush, and attempt, (Key word: attempt) to brush my hair, but after the fourth time getting stuck I give up. I walk out the door and into the kitchen. I get some coffee and check the time on a muggle clock. (Arthur's idea of course.) 7:30, it reads, and I sigh. Harry should be getting up soon. I always know when Harry gets up, he's such an early bird. Like me, I suppose.

Ron, on the other hand, won't be getting up for hours, as it is Sunday. He doesn't work on Sundays, but instead stays home. Those are Rosie's favorite days, she loves spending time with her dad. But of course, he somewhat neglects her, I don't think he really wanted a child. But I did then, and I do now. I am about to walk into the living room, when I hear moans. Better not go in there. I think, turning around until I hear: "Oh, Ron!" I gasp and run up to Harry's room. I pound on the door, and he walks out, pulling on a t-shirt.

"S-sorry to bother you H-Harry." I get out in between sobs. He pulls me into his room, and I see Ginny getting out of bed.

He sets me on the bed, and sits in front of me grabbing my hands, while Ginny sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Take a deep breath, and then tell us what happened." Ginny orders softly, I take a deep breath, and start to say what happened, looking down at my hands. "R-Ron. I h-heard h-him with s-someone, in the living room. I-I was making coffee, and I went t-t-to sit in the living room, when I heard moaning. I decided I was going to walk away, until I heard someone yell, 'Oh, Ron!' S-so, I ran up here to tell you guys." I finished and Harry was shaking by the time I was done.

"Did you recognize the voice at all Mia?" Ginny asks, her voice shaking. I shake my head. Well, in all honesty, I did recognize the voice. It sounded just like Lavender... but she would never do that to me. Right?

"I'll go check Mia. It's not like I haven't seen Ron, or the girl, before." I nod and she gets up and walks away. Harry pulls me into a hug and I cry into his shoulder. A memory flashes to the front of my brain, but I push it away. No. This is nothing like the horcrux hunt. I think and Harry holds me tighter.

A few minutes later I hear screaming. One, I recognize, as Ron. The other is Ginny. Then a third one... which sounds an awful lot like Lavender... no. She would never do that.

The voice of Ginny comes closer, and then a door slams shut. The door of Harry and Ginny's bedroom. Ginny walks over shaking with anger and pulls me into a hug.

When she finishes hugging me, she mumbles an, "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry." I look at her with wide eyes and she takes a deep breath. "Yes, it was Ron. And he was with Lavender." I gasp, a hand flying to my mouth. "Oh god... oh... oh god. No, no, no, no, no. W-why?" I finish looking up at Harry and Ginny. They shake their heads and I stop crying, sadness disappearing, being replaced by anger. "You know what? I can't believe him! He has a little girl, and is expecting another child. I cannot believe him." I say pulling of the ring on my left hand. "I-am-so-done!" I say storming out of the room.

I see Ron sitting on the couch next to Lavender, with her hand on his knee. He's looking down on the ground, and I walk over to him. "Oh, Ronald. That was a very bad decision." I say through gritted teeth. He looks up at me with fear in his eyes, and I glare at Lavender. She quickly scurries out of the room, and I look back at Ron. "Ron... oh Ron. We are so done. If you even come close to me or my daughter... well, let's just not go there." He nods and I shove the ring in his hand. I walk back upstairs and hug Ginny and Harry. "Thank you for taking my side. I didn't do anything, I wanted to leave it to you, Bill, Charlie, George, and well... all of the others who decide to take my side. I love you guys, but Rosie and I are leaving," At their confused looks I finish. "I'm leaving, as in leaving the country. I love you both so much, and will miss you. I will contact you with where I am going soon, but Rose and I are done. I'm going home now to pack my bags." They nod, both with tears in their eyes. Harry pulls me in for another hug and says, "You better send me where you're going. I love you too Mia. I'll miss you, but I'll see you soon." He smiles sadly, and I pull Ginny in for a hug. "You say goodbye to everyone for Rosie and I okay? I love you Gin." As an afterthought I add, "Well, I suppose you don't need to say goodbye to Luna and Draco for me. There at the house, I'll just say goodbye then." They nod and I pull them in for another hug. I then apparate home.

* * *

When I get home, Luna, Draco, and Rosie are eating breakfast. I walk toward the table, and snuffle a few times. I kneel down to Rosie, and begin to talk, "Rosie. Your father and I broke up. You and I are going to a new home, alright?" At her nod I continue. "Why don't you go pack your bags?" She nods with a small smile, and I let her run up to her room to pack. I then stand up and turn to Luna and Draco, both of whom are looking very concerned. "What did The Weasel do this time?" Draco asks walking toward me. "He cheated on me." I state angrily.

"With whom?" Luna asks, her usually dreamy voice, turned into a cold, low voice. _I do not want to be on the other side of her wand..._

"Lavender Brown." I state through gritted teeth. Draco pulls me into a hug, while Luna stands there, shaking with anger. After a few deep breaths, Draco and I pull apart, and Luna hugs me next. "We'll beat him to the pull Mia." She mumbles softly in my ear. I nod and she pulls back. I smile at them both and we hear Rosie walking skipping her way toward us. "Hey Rosie!" I say and she grins at me, hugging my legs. "I love you Mummy." She says and I smile down at her. "I love you too, Rosie." Draco looks at me with his eyebrows creased and a frown on his pale features. "Where are you to go?" He asks, and I smile sadly. "Greece. I thought Rosie might like it... and I need to get away. I love you both. Tell Harry and Ginny where I'm heading, will you? Oh, and could you send me the stuff when I ask you too?" They nod and I tell Rosie to stand up. She does and I grab her hand.

After one last smile, I apparate Rosie and I to Arcadia, Greece.

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? Next chapter/first chapter, she meets Renesmee. :) **

**Please, please, please review! It means a lot!**

-TEUID


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

**I know this isn't the update you were all hoping for, but I'm sorry. I want you all to know that I'm not going to be finishing this story. **

**Keep Reading!**

**I am going to make this a new story, as I have a better idea. **

**Yes, it will be the same plot line: Ron cheats on Hermione, so she leaves with Rosie. (Oh, but she will be moving to Alaska.) Then, she meets the Cullens, Jacob, Seth, Renesmee, and Leah. **

**I don't like how the first chapter turned out, and want to change it. The story will still be titled Escaping, and it will still be a Seth/Hermione fic. **

**The new one will be better. I promise. **

**I think that covers everything so, Thanks for reading! **

**-T.E.U.I.D**


End file.
